


You Don't Need To Tell Me

by Moondancer2006



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Crying, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondancer2006/pseuds/Moondancer2006
Summary: Sven comforts Burt when he has nightmares.
Relationships: Burt Curtis & Sven Svensson, Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	You Don't Need To Tell Me

Sven never knew why Burt was scared. He refused to tell him, even when he reassured him that he wouldn't make fun of him for it. 

But it's fine, because not knowing doesn't affect his ability to comfort him. 

It usually happens at night. Sven finally has a reason to appreciate being a light sleeper. 

When Burt shoots up next to him, trembling and panting, he grips his arms so tight, Sven's afraid that he'll rip his skin off. 

He hates that Burt has to ever feel that way. 

In situations like that, he gently pries Burt's fingers away from his arms, intertwining his hands with his own. Sometimes Burt doesn't realise that they're holding hands, and his grip tightens even further, his nails digging into Sven's skin. 

The mornings after those nights, Sven will sometimes wake up to Burt crying while tenderly holding his hand, kissing the little crescent shaped cuts. He tells him that it's okay, that he doesn't care, whilst kissing his cheek. 

Sven doesn't want Burt to feel sad, but he prefers this over him bottling up his emotions back when their relationship had just begun.

Other nights, Sven finds Burt curled into a ball, his legs pulled up to his chest and his head buried in his knees. 

Those nights, Sven will wrap his arms around him, rubbing circles on his back. Sometimes, Burt will reach out and hold on to the hem of Sven's pyjamas. 

"D-don't…leave me…"

Sven will plant a gentle kiss on his head. 

"I'm not going anywhere. I won't let you go."

He keeps his tone firm, and Burt seems to feel reassured.

They fall back to sleep in the same position. Sven's back aches slightly in the morning, but it's worth it because he didn't leave Burt alone. 

One night, he realised he had left some paperwork in the canteen, and he didn't want a clan member to throw it away by accident, so he went to get it. 

When he came back, the moment the door opened, Burt stumbled right into him.

His eyes were glazed over, and he was shaking badly. He had wrapped his arms around Sven, scrabbling desperately at his back, and they fell to their knees. 

Sven dropped his paperwork and immediately returned the hug, uttering quiet assurances in Burt's ear. 

"It's okay, I'm here, I'm sorry."

Burt didn't stop trembling for a long time. 

Sometimes Burt wakes Sven up on purpose. Sven is never angry about that, he's glad that Burt had listened to him. 

He usually wakes him up by shaking him gently by his shoulder. Occasionally, after Sven sits up, Burt would shy away, as if regretting his decision and was feeling bad for waking him up. 

"No, no— It's alright, come here."

Sven opens his arms wide, and Burt collapses straight into them without hesitation. 

He doesn't need Burt to tell him what's wrong. The only thing he needs is to be there for him. And that's something he can do. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Small thing I whipped up. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
